Rather
by Isabel Night
Summary: Ten years after the war with Talpa, Dais finds his answer concerning the loss of Anubis.


**Disclaimer** - I will never own Anubis, Dais, and any other character in this story. All rights and reserves go to the creator of the series, as well their producers, voice actors, etc. I am not making any money off this fan fiction, nor should I receive any for money for such reasons.

_Rather  
__Isabel Night_

He wasn't in the mood to celebrate. It was Boy's Day in the Nether Realm, and families with sons crowded the streets. Multi-colored carp streamers flew from specially erected poles, almost blocking out the golden sky. Of course, they would be taken down by evening, but he couldn't join his people on what he considered a sad day.

Kuroda Dais leaned against the railing on his veranda watching the decorations flap in the warm wind. In the ten years that had passed since the war with Talpa, the wounds of being a marionette were still raw. Sometimes it hurt to think how easily he had been deceived; how ironic that the former Warlord of Illusion couldn't see past an obvious lie. A lesser fool would have taken his own life.

Lately, he had been thinking: it was Anubis who shouldered the blame. The youngest of them paid the price for the rest of Dark Warlords' mistakes. With Anubis's ashes interred in a special memorial, Dais thought that he could move on with his life. And, in a sense, he could. There was still palace staff to supervise, emergencies that required his attention, and rebuilding projects to be carried out.

Also squeezing in time for meditation, during one session he learned a new truth. However, what was enlightenment worth if it didn't bring his friends back?

"I might as well go inside," Dais sighed while trying to adjust the obi on his wool kimono. "There's nothing for me to do out here except to watch carp streamers."

Upon walking indoors Dais passed the torch-lit hallways and made his way upstairs. Somehow he found himself standing outside Anubis's old room. Dais hadn't meant to go in this direction, but the sliding door was open.

Paper and an ink pen were sitting on Anubis's desk. One dusty, squeaky chair greeted Dais, inviting him to sit down. Easing onto the seat, something urged Dais to pick up the pen and begin writing; he did not resist.

_Dear Anubis,_

_I know this might sound odd coming from me, but happy birthday. Cale, Sekhmet, and I miss you. I hope your deeds have allowed you to join the Buddha in Nirvana; the three of us suffer on the wheel of Samsara. I don't know what drew me to your room, but maybe things happen for a reason. I wouldn't be surprised if it was a willing obligation to keep you up to date._

_It's been ten years since you died. Life goes on, emergencies happen, and in the rush of things, I don't always take the time to remember you. Several weeks ago I think I found the solution to my mourning. Cold logic is my only comfort, but perhaps the answer I'm looking for comes from the fact that I never told you how the four of us felt._

_The relationship we had was never easy. One minute, we were trying to support each other on the battlefield, and then the next, we were in Talpa's throne room trying to outdo each other. Some of our actions as warlords weren't pure. In fact, some would have considered us an imperfect group. But it was ours, all ours. Everything we stood for was worth saving: the way we fought together, the stratagem before a battle, the laughing, and the jokes. It wasn't a façade, it was real. Serving Talpa may have been a lie, but what I felt for you, Cale, and Sekhmet was more than just living with three strangers._

_Because I failed to say this when you were alive, I might as well tell you now: I don't want perfect illusions dancing in front of me. I want a human friendship. I want the very essence that makes us alive. In other words, I'd rather be flawed with you three than have perfection by myself._

_Sincerely,  
__Kuroda Dais_

As he read over the letter, Dais was pleased. This hadn't been a military report, but it did feel like a burden being lifted from his heart. With that in mind, Dais decided to wait until dark to deliver the paper to Anubis's memorial. Perhaps not his best offering, but it might bring him some type of peace -

"Dais!" A male voice interrupted from downstairs. "Get down here! We're going to the garden to collect irises and you're not staying indoors this year!"

"I'm coming, Cale!" Dais shouted before standing up and exiting the room.

Going down the stairs, Dais heard footsteps behind him. Brushing off the noise as his feet hitting wood, he reached the bottom of the staircase. Only then did he feel someone watching him. Turning towards the top step, an apparition with red-brown hair that blew across his face stood smiling.

Instinct told Dais to reach for the armor orb tucked in his obi. Recognizing the hand gesture, Anubis shook his head in disappointment before fading away. In his right hand he carried Dais's letter.

_THE END_

**End Notes** - I would like to thank all my Beta Readers for looking over my first two-page short story. If you have any advice on how to improve this story please feel free to e-mail or PM me.


End file.
